<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>School Trip (Male Bunny Reader X KSJ Snake) by UntamedGrape</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182740">School Trip (Male Bunny Reader X KSJ Snake)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntamedGrape/pseuds/UntamedGrape'>UntamedGrape</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hybrids (Male insert) BTS [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beastars inspired kind of?, Hybrid Kim Seokjin | Jin, M/M, Predator/Prey, Reader-Insert, School Trip, Top Kim Seokjin | Jin, Why Did I Write This?, bottom reader, buuny hybrid male reader, hybrid male reader, hybrid? ye, i am sleepy and it is evening, i need to do homework but i am doing this, kim teahyung is friend, park jimin is friend, shy reader, snake hybrid kim seokjin, two Dicks, two part story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:27:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntamedGrape/pseuds/UntamedGrape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your school finally take you out on a school trip. No seats are left in your grades bus, so your professor takes you to the twelve-grade bus where your friend and crush are at. How can you handle this situation?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Seokjin | Jin/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hybrids (Male insert) BTS [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I Will edit this later</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Prey, you were told to stick with your kind. Prey and Predator never mixed, right? Wrong! not every Predator is out there to get Prey to eat, plus that was an ancient time. We have Prey together with Predator, and it is okay. We have schools and jobs that are joined together to provide for their families.</p><p>Today's story is focused on our shy little Prey (M/N). Your parents are a bunny and a fox, and out of the litter, you were the only bunny kit born a Netherland Dwarf rabbit.  Your sibling were foxes, which help influence a lot when it came to be near Predators.</p><p>It was a school day, but not just any school day. You were going to a national park because of the science class. In your classroom, you were talking to your friends Jimin and Teahyung. Jimin was a Fennec Fox, and Teahyung was an Amur Tiger. It was a rather odd combination, but it worked just fine.</p><p>" BunBun! are you excited about the trip? It has been a while since we went out on a school trip." Jimin hugged the small bunny, and you had a smile display. It was true it has been a while since the school was so willing to give us this. "Of course! I am I have been waiting for something like this! I heard that our grade, eleven, and twelve grade are going too." You replied. Your ears twitched when you heard the professor asking you all to form a line. " Ooh~ Is bunny happy that he will see his boyfriend?" Teahyung teases while poking your side, making you blush and push his hands away.</p><p>" He is not my boyfriend. He is just my friend that all. Nothing is going on between us." You pouted and crossed your arm. It wasn't a lie. You wish he were your boyfriend, but then again, you were scared of rejection, so you stuck with being friends with him. Your friend was in the twelve grade, and as cliche, it is they's, gay's and gals would throw themselves on him, but he would reject them. The situation made you think that if nobody was good enough for him, maybe you could not compete. So you stuck with a friendship which is more than you can ask.</p><p>Jimin touched your ears, bringing you out of your dreamy and sad fantasy. " BunBun, when are you going to tell him that you like him? It's been like this since the third grade. Trust me, that snake is whipped for you." Jimin said, patting your head, careful not to touch your long ears.</p><p>When it was time to mount the buses, you were left with no seat Jimin and Taehyung were seated together, and the rest of the seats were taken by the student from your grade.  "(M/N) oh no, honey, are you left without a seat?" The cow professor asks which you just nodded shyly looking down at your shoes. You hated being the center of attention. " I heard that the bus of the twelve-grade class had an empty seat. I am sure we can get you there."  The cow professor held your tiny hand and pully you toward the outside of the bus and started walking to the back of the twelve-grade bus.</p><p>If you weren't embarrassed, then you will be now as all the twelve grades were looking at you with either curiosity or lust, which scared you, even more, holding on to the cow professor's hand tighter. "Students, you will have one of my students with you. Please take care of him while we are here with you guys. Mr. Kim, please raise your hand." A scaly hand rose from the back of the bus. The scales shine from the reflection of the sun entering the windows. Rainbows. "Go ahead, dear we will reunite when we get there." The cow professor gave you a warm smile and patted your back lightly, and left the bus. You wanted to run back to the comfort of your grade, but you were stuck here.</p><p>You walk toward the hand and saw that it was your friend and crush, Kim Seokjin. He is a rainbow snake. He was so beautiful and handsome. His hair always well combs, and his skin vibrant as ever; he was shiny with or without scales.</p><p>"Bunny!" Jin said with joy, putting both of his hands under your arm and placing you on the window side of the seat. You were blushing at the fact that this man can pluck you off the ground easily. " Hello, Jinnie." You crisscrossed your leg and tucked them under you, and looked up at him with a small smile. " You look nice today, bunny," Jin said, caressing your cheek with the back of his hand.</p><p>You blush harder your ears flop in front of your face covering them from Jin's view. Jin always complimented you with his words, and it made you so shy. Jin coo at this and held on your hand. Your tail was furiously wiggling at the touch and contact with your crush. It was such an odd crush a bunny liking a snake, but it was no harm if it worked.</p><p>During the ride, you two enjoy each other presence talking and joking. At one point, you had your head on his lap while he played with your hair. It was nice and quiet, the motion of the bus  making you sleepy, and before you could fall asleep, you heard a soft</p><p>"Sleep well, BunBun. I love you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jin and (M/N) confession?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Update part two of this lovely one shot! I would love to queue requests from you guys!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The buses arrived at the destination, and everyone was in their respective class. Well, everyone was you. After painfully walking away from Jin, as he smiled at you, it almost felt like a shame walk. Your friends were pushing each other playfully and stop when they appeared in their field of vision.</p><p>"(M/N)! How was your romantic ride with the school's hotty~?" Teahyung wiggled his eyebrows. " Shush TaeTae. Dont pick on the bunny. Can't you see he is getting all flustered? Anyways BunBun, did Your Boo talk to you about anything spicy~?" Jimin lightly elbow your arm.</p><p>You rolled your eyes and groaned. "Shut it shorty!" You said, sigh and rubbing your neck nervously. "SHORTY! How dare you? You are shorter than me!" Jimin growled and grabbed your shoulder and started to shake you back and forth. Teahyung laughed at the mini fight, but he knew what would set off the tiny hybrids. " Aww, my Tiny friends are adorable!"  His word made you and Jimin glare at the Tiger hybrid. "What the heck?" The two of you said in unison.</p><p>You and Jimin started to shake the taller hybrid. "You dumb Tiger!" Jimin yelled while you hit Taehyung with your small fits, making him laugh even more.  "CLASS! since we have three grades with us, we will be doing a group of six." The cow professor from your class said, standing next to two other professors, a bear hybrid and a peacock hybrid.</p><p>"We will call you into a group, so please stay close to hear your name group one will be Park Jimin, Kim Taehying, (L/N) (M/N), Kim Namjoon, Min Yoongi And lastly Kim SeokJin. Please come upfront and start exploring the area. Remember the sheet you guys have filled out and at the end of the trip, give it back to your respective professors. It is a grade!" The Bear hybrid explained and continued to mention the other groups.</p><p>The tenth grader stood eyed widen. You took this opportunity to tease your friend "So... Your crushes are going to join us on this lovely trip. How romantic, huh~?" You elbowed Taehyung and wiggled your eyebrows at Jimin. Jimin blushed, but his tail wagged, giving away his feeling and emotion. Of course, he had a crush on the strict boy who rats people out if they misused their uniform Min Yoongi a panther hybrid. Teahyung smiled, making a chuffing sound. Teahyung was not shy about having a crush on the tall and intelligent Kim Namjoon. He was clumsy but friendly and helpful leader traits of being a wolf hybrid.</p><p>Your ears twitched when you heard foot steppes coming toward you. As you look up, you saw the three males with a smile. " Hey, guys, ready to explore?"  Namjoon asked, excited about going in the park wood trails.</p><p>The three of you nod, unable to find a word to react or reply. "Come, Jimin, I'll help you with your work," Namjoon said. Jimin's face bright red, and he nodded, walking with Namjoon. " Let's go kitten. I am sure we can find a good shading spot and work." Yoongi smiled when he saw Teahyung smile with his lovely unique smile. Taehyung rushed to grab the older hand.</p><p>You looked in disbelief at the two of your friend, sad that they would leave like that. You jumped when you felt a large hand on your shoulder. Looking up, you saw The beautiful male, your friend, no your biggest crush Kim Seokjin. His scales shining under the sun, making him look even better it was like he had his magical effect.</p><p>"I'll help you, bunny. Don't look down. Plus, remember I was in your grade." Jin smiled and tapped your nose. The action made you scrunch your nose and twitch. You looked down, blushing heavily. The two of you started to walk the path that the two of your friends took with their crushes.</p><p>When You and Jin set, found a place to sit, you got to work. You were so nervous that you did not know where to start with your work. You just looked down at your feet. You distracted your eyes from looking at the snake hybrid. "Bunny? Bun? (M/N)?" Jin repeated he was worried that you felt bad or something you were doing your work.</p><p>You played with fingers and bit your lips. "Jinnie?"<br/>A hum in attention came from Jin. "What up, BunBun?"<br/>You wanted to get it over the rejection. You felt like you did not belong with Jin, but it was hard to know that he will be with somebody else in the future. Maybe he was Asexual? Maybe Aromantic? and that is probably the reason why he would reject everyone. You couldn't fault him if or anything he was your friend, your best friend.</p><p>"Jinnie, do you like somebody?" You asked shyly, avoiding his lightly slit pupils that were hypnotizing. You were so nervous you didn't notice when you had the urge to thump your foot down. Heck, even run away felt better in this situation. Stupid, why would you ask that question. Maybe he didn't want to tell anybody.</p><p>"I do. I am just scared that they will not like me as I do." His voice was soft with a bit of shyness, totally different from his confident and glowy self. You perked up at his confession. Who would like Jin? They would be stupid not to like him if you had the strength to beat the person up and beat some sense on them.</p><p>"Jinnie, who wouldn't like you? You are amazing, kind, and caring! I would be surprised if somebody hated you! If I had to beat somebody up just for them to realize how great you are, I will! I care about you, Jinnie, and I dont want you to hurt because of this person that is too blind to see you for who you are. You are Kim Seokjin, one of the best people I have ever met. I would give up everything to see you smile because I love you, Jinne, despite you being a predator. I care about you. I am your friend, and if I could make that dumb person see you the way I do, they would be falling in love with you." You did not know where this surge of confidence came from, but hearing Jin tell you that person might not like him made you angry. You thump your foot to show how annoyed and angry you were.</p><p>Jin was shocked when he heard you. What made Jin feel happy was that his crush not only gave away that he liked him but that he would give anything for his happiness made his heart warm up. " Bunbun." Jin stood up from the ground and walked toward your fuming little form. He took his index finger and brought it under your chin, lifting it slightly. Seeing your teary and pouty face made him coo. " Jinnie." You sniffed and wiped your tears away. You were sad that he had a person in mind and that it could never be you. You were just a dumb bunny in hopes of a snake to like you.</p><p>"Baby boy, dont cry. You will make me sad too. If I tell you who this person is, will you stop crying?" Jin asked, helping you wipe the running tears. You nodded, you but pouted more your were curious but sad and angry. "When I was in the fifth grade, I saw this beautiful bunny in the playground playing alone on the sandbox. So I decided to approach the bunny and ask him his name. His name is (M/N), and he is a beautiful Netherland Dwarf rabbit. He was so tiny, and he still is small, but he had the biggest heart I have seen. Despite that, he is prey. He never discriminates, and he is open to everyone, prey or predator. I started to realize that I had a crush on my bunny friend when I was in the seventh grade but was too scared to tell the young bunny, so I told myself I would wait for the bunny. I will away wait for my bunny. Here we are today, me and my beautiful bunny friend, crush, and hopefully boyfriend soon." Jin's words made you melt while listening to him. He made you realize that it was you. You were his crush. </p><p>You felt silly but at the same time happy excited. Your fluffy tail moved with excitement. "Jinnie. I. I would love to be your boyfriend. I love you. I have always loved you. Ever since that day on the playground, you were always there to help me." You confessed with a smile your bunny teeth showed. Jin beamed at you and leaned toward your cheek, and pecked you softly.</p><p>"I love you too (M/N), my bunny."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>